<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Standing Perfectly Still by Raiden Animations (TurretBot)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617686">Standing Perfectly Still</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurretBot/pseuds/Raiden%20Animations'>Raiden Animations (TurretBot)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ASFR, And I provide no explanation, F/F, F/M, Flirting? I guess, Force Bondage, Force paralysis, Forced Eye Contact, Freeze Posing, Freezing, I may add to this later, Immobility, Inanimate TF, It's a weird fetish I know, Living statues, Magic Bondage, Magic is convenient, Magical Accidents, Magical BDSM, Magical Bondage, Non-Consensual Bondage, Paralysis, Porn with barely any plot, So I had to write it, Stripping, Stuck Together Because Magic, There isn't any actual sex in this though, accidental proximity bond, and now various tags that this way-too-specific fetish might fit under, but basically nothing exists for it, but no promises, contrived plot, contrived reasons for people to stand in close proximity to each other, embarrassed nude female, embarrassed nude females, embarrassed nude male, enf, for starters this is technically enf, freeze - Freeform, freeze fetish, frozen, horribly contrived situation, i'm adding a lot of tags so people read this, if u know me irl/we're friends? u can read this but i Dont reccoment, inappropriate use of magic, it's just an excuse for, magic restrains, maybe none or all of these fit idk because it's so rare, petrification, so here's the tags for that, sorry i suck, spell gone awry, stuck fetish, stuck in a room, stuck together, trapped together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:26:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurretBot/pseuds/Raiden%20Animations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A perverted prankster casts a custom-made spell on two victims, one male and one female, which, after a small delay, instantly strips them both of all clothing and leaves them essentially frozen in place, unable to move anything but their faces. It also backfires and effects her, leaving a trio of living statues immobilized naked in the room. And for good measure, there's a mirror so they all can get a good look at each other. ENF (and ENM kinda) ensues.</p><p>If it's not obvious, this is a fetish fic. Specifically a cross between ENF/humiliation and (aware!) ASFR/petrification/whatever (the bondage that's too rooted in fantasy to be real bondage). Inspired by all the NSFW comics out there where only the dialogue and facial expressions change between each panel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please excuse any purple prose, I tried to use various different phrases so this could be found by anyone looking for something like this, as I was unable to in my searches.</p><p>Here's a quick one-sentence description of the cast so you're not absolutely clueless:</p><ul>
<li>Rebecca: One-sided pervert who dishes it but can't take it.</li>
<li>Kinni: Female victim with some past acquaintanceship with Rebecca.</li>
<li>Sidde: Male victim who's basically only here so the cast isn't all female.</li>
</ul>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Who? What!? What spell was that!?!" Sidde shot up out off the bench in shock, wand in hand, turning towards the mirror see the culprit.</p>
<p>Kinni got up and turned to see her as well, but a bit more casually. "Really...?" She groaned, already defeated.</p>
<p>She smiled slyly. "The spell? Well...a special combination of freeze and strip. Just has a small delay, but soon you'll be paralyzed and exposed~!" It took Kinni a moment, and then she realized what that meant. She lazily adjusted her arms over her currently-clothed boobs and crotch to prepare, though at that moment, a bit of her hair covered her vision. Sidde, meanwhile, was readying a spell of his own, and shouted "Take this-!"</p>
<p>But then, in that perfect moment, Rebecca's spell took effect, and Sidde could no longer send his spell in her direction. His wand was not in his hand anymore. It, and all of his clothes, were relocated to a neat, folded pile on the floor next to him. He was paralyzed in his casting stance, arm outstretched and all. Kinni was immobilized with one hand protecting her pussy from sight, and one hand by her ear, keeping a bit of her hair off her face, leaving her breasts exposed. Everything she wore was in a neat pile next to her, even the makeup she had on, which now stained her white shirt at the top of the pile instead. Rebecca was standing proud, hands on her hips, chest puffed out a bit. Eyes closed, with a devious smile.</p>
<p>Rebecca is stuck with her hands a fabric's length away from her naked hips, and her bare chest puffing out a bit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Due to a lack of actions to describe, the rest of this is written in script.</b><br/>(I might eventually clean this up, but for now it'll be like this.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rebecca felt a bit odd. Time, in that moment, was moving slowly for her. She had but a shred of hope as she opened her eyes. But then she saw the expressions on the faces of her two intended victims, and it all went down the drain. It certainly seemed like the faces of a guy and a girl seeing her naked for the first time. In any case, she could not look down to see her nudity for herself, which only confirmed it. The spell backfired, and she was stuck like this. She could only imagine how stupid she looked.</p><p><strong>R:</strong> I--</p><p><strong>K:</strong> Well, that's a sight I'm not going to forget any time soon.</p><p>Sidde couldn't help but let out a coy smile at the sight, as well.</p><p><strong>K:</strong> You know, your boobs were a bit bigger 30 seconds ago, 'Becky~</p><p><strong>R:</strong> ...</p><p>Rebecca didn't know how to respond to that, but was thinking of any way she could flip this around.</p><p><strong>K:</strong> Becky?</p><p><strong>R:</strong> ...Oh, I'm sorry. I just thought I'd remind you that no one's going to care what you say right now. You know, with your distracting honkers out for the world to see~</p><p>It was only at this moment did Kinni realize she was frozen while brushing that bit of hair away from her face.</p><p><strong>K:</strong> Wh-- No! No no no no no!</p><p>Her face very quickly became red all over. She tried with all her might to move her arm back over her tits but no matter how hard she tried, it would not budge.</p><p><strong>R:</strong> I mean, look at Sidde. He's so hypnotized by them, he hasn't even said anything!</p><p>Kinni could see Rebbecca was right. Sidde was looking at Rebecca when the spell froze them, but he could just as easily look at Kinni through the mirror. And if she wanted to, Kinni could focus her vision on him the same way... Oh yeah, he was certainly a treat to look at. While his facial expression oogling her wasn't very flattering, the rest of his body did seem to be stuck in a bit of a flex. Plus, she could see that his dick was quite hard...</p><p><strong>K:</strong> <em>HEY!</em> Sidde!</p><p><strong>S:</strong> Wh- Huh!?</p><p><strong>K:</strong> ...I guess you like what you see, huh?</p><p>She tried to sound confident, but her face only got redder saying that, which she of course had no way of hiding from him... if he actually looked at her face.</p><p><strong>R:</strong> W-Wait! S-Stop looking at us like that! <em>PERVERT!!</em></p><p>Rebecca wanted to slap Sidde into outer space for oogling Kinni, and most definitely herself as well, but alas, her hands were still stuck at her hips, so it wasn't going to happen.</p><p><strong>S:</strong> If I remember correctly, you were the one that exposed these beautiful bodies to me-- I-I mean, uh...</p><p>He almost wanted to get his eyes off of them now, but it just wasn't possible. His eyeballs could only look so far away with his head stuck staring straight at Rebecca.</p><p><strong>S:</strong> ...Well, I literally cannot look away from you. And it's hard to take my eyes off Kinni as well. So, unless we all want to close our eyes for the entire duration of this spell, we'll just have to--</p><p><strong>K:</strong> Wait, how long does this spell last!?</p><p><strong>S:</strong> ...shit...</p><p><strong>R:</strong> ...I, uh... heheh...</p><p>Rebeca wanted to hide in shame so badly, but she continued to stand "confident and proud". Just like Sidde, she couldn't even really look away; Kinni was on one side of her vision, and Sidde was on the other.</p><p><strong>R:</strong> Um, I kinda threw the spell together quickly, um, a-as you can... see... uh, you can see my entire body, since...</p><p>She let out an embarrassed whine.</p><p><strong>K:</strong> Come on, now...</p><p><strong>S:</strong> Don't you remember how long it lasts?</p><p>Despite her pose, Rebecca just became a stuttering mess as she recalled the spell's formation.</p><p><strong>R:</strong> ...U-Umm, yeah, I uh, was planning to just, u-undo it myself, s-so I, I didn't really think about it, and, uh, I think, I... I-I think it goes, for uh, a few hours... u-um, m-maybe... eight h-hours, I, I uh...</p><p><strong>S:</strong> <i>SERIOUSLY!?</i></p><p>Kinni just sighed.</p><p><strong>K:</strong> Oh boy...</p><p>Rebecca just shut her eyes and tried to ignore everything. She was all but reduced to tears with how embarrassed she was, and while she couldn't hide herself, she could at least hide them. Though if you didn't look at her face, you'd probably think she was standing proud and confident.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sidde's dick wasn't hard when their poses were decided, but once they were all stuck staring at each other's naked bodies, it took no time at all for it to grow, and it's been like that ever since. The six nipples in the room were quite hard as well. Evidently, the spell had locked up their conscious movements, but they weren't completely motionless; as their bodies pined for any sensation to report amongst the immobility, the feeling of their stomachs moving with each breath they took was a lot more noticeable.</p><p>It had been an agonizingly boring few minutes since Rebecca revealed how long they would be stuck naked and paralyzed. Sidde guessed that it actually hadn't been that long, but with absolutely nothing to do but feed his eyes the pleasant sight of these two ladies, it certainly <em>felt</em> like forever.</p><p><strong>S:</strong> Alright, Kinni. I've been looking at you two for quite some time now, and I think you've gotten a good look at us, so I think it's time to do some ratings.</p><p><strong>K:</strong> Ratings?</p><p><strong>S:</strong> Yeah. I'll go first. Rebecca's tits are like... eh, a 5? The pussy's looking like a 6 and that ass is... hm, an 8.</p><p>Rebecca, still red and full of embarrassment, let out a defeated whine at the mention of her various privates. She could not tune out Sidde's comments, as much as she wished she could.</p><p><strong>S:</strong> And Kin, your tits are basically a perfect 10. Since you've got your hand down there I sadly can't see your puss, but I'll give you a 4 since it's a provocative tease. I won't rate your behind since it's completely out of my sight, but I'm sure it's lovely. Alright, your turn.</p><p>Kinni didn't really like being objectified and "rated" like that either, but she had to admit, she did feel like an object at the moment, so it wasn't completely unjustified. At the very least, he wanted her to fling this right back at him, so they'd stay even.</p><p><strong>K:</strong> Okay, then. Well... you're dick's a... solid... heh, it is pretty solid right now, isn't it? Heh...</p><p>Even cracking a joke didn't help her sound not-embarrassed, but it's not like Sidde sounded perfectly together either.</p><p><strong>S:</strong> Thanks to you, of course.</p><p>...Even when he was saying things like <em>that</em>.</p><p><strong>K:</strong> ...Yes, yes. Okay. How about... an 8 for the cock, and... your abs are a 5, I guess. Actually, how about a 6, since I do enjoy the flex you happen to be pulling off right now.</p><p><strong>S:</strong> Aw, come on...</p><p>Kinni had to admit, this did lighten her mood a bit.</p><p><strong>K:</strong> Sorry bud. Now, as for Rebecca...</p><p>Rebecca let out another, quieter whine. Kinni did feel a bit guilty keeping Rebecca's body in the conversation, but Sidde already rated her, and there wasn't much else to do. Besides, Kinni did date a girl once upon a time, however briefly, and this constant view of Rebecca was hard to ignore. At the very least, she could hand out better ratings than Sidde. It might not help Rebecca's embarrassment, but a positive comment is better than a negative one.</p><p><strong>K:</strong> How about an 8 for the boobies, and a 10 for booty... and I'm delighted to see the carpet match the drapes, so I think I'll give that one a 9.</p><p>Rebecca's face moved in an unpromising way. Kinni thought for just a moment, and added something else.</p><p><strong>K:</strong> Oh, and I'm not sure if this is in the running, but she totally has the cutest face out of the three of us.</p><p>Kinni was happy with that. If anything she could see at the moment was not private, it was her face. Unfortunately, she couldn't tell if her plan to replace the shameful embarrassment with flattered embarrassment was working. She wished she could whisper her plan to Sidde, but she would just have to hope he caught on.</p><p><strong>S:</strong> Hmm... I don't know about that, Kinn. Your face is so pretty...</p><p><strong>K:</strong> Oh, come on. You've gotta admit she's really brave, standing there so confidently like that even when it makes her face all red and adorable, right~?</p><p>Of course, she knew Rebecca wouldn't be standing like that if she had a choice in the matter, but Kinni hoped the obvious truth-bend would tip Sidde off.</p><p><strong>S:</strong> Hmmm... I suppose so. Her face does look very cute at the moment... dare I say, it's cuter than yours for now.</p><p>With all that complimenting, Rebecca finally took a peek, opening a single eye for the first time since she uttered the words "eight hours", and pointed it at Kinni's face. It was red, probably not as much as her own considering what Kinni had said, but still noticeably so. To her surprise, Kinni's smile appeared to be genuine.</p><p><strong>R:</strong> Y-You really think I'm...cute?</p><p>Kinni tried to her best to sound reassuring.</p><p><strong>K:</strong> Of course. Cute and sexy.</p><p><strong>R:</strong> Heheh...thanks, Kin...</p><p>She shut her eye back closed again. That caught the attention of Sidde, who had finally pieced together what Kinni was doing, so he tried an approach of his own.</p><p><strong>S:</strong> C'mon, don't be shy now, Rebecca. A 10 out of 10 ass is a 10 out of 10 ass! I mean, that's a precious booty if I've ever seen one. You've got a <em>reason</em> to stand proud!</p><p>Rebecca's expression morphed, reluctantly for sure, but she couldn't help but smile, and she knew she couldn't do anything to stop them from seeing it.</p><p><strong>K:</strong> Yeah! Stand proud, Rebecca! Strut that bod!</p><p><strong>S:</strong> Take my hand!</p><p>Of course, he knew she couldn't take his hand, but with his arm still outstretched in her direction, it felt like an appropriate thing to say. And he was pleased when she opened her eyes and looked right at his hand. A hint of disappointment appeared on her face as she was reminded she couldn't, but it went away just as quickly.</p><p><strong>R:</strong> Sidde, I can't take your hand...</p><p><strong>S:</strong> I...I kn--</p><p>Suddenly, Rebecca's face beamed with all the confidence the rest of her body had been putting on display.</p><p><strong>R:</strong> <em>Because I don't need your hand!</em> I'm good-looking all on my own!</p><p><strong>S:</strong> Hell yeah!</p><p><strong>K:</strong> That's the Rebecca I know!</p><p>This continued for a little while as Rebecca vented out the good feelings all that flattery gave her. Sidde and Kinni didn't much mind. They might've been in the exact same positions they were in before, but it was a much better position when they didn't have to look at an unhappy camper.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Discussing the events of the past, the feelings of the present, and the inevitability of the future.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Though Rebecca's body was still fully on display to Kinni and Sidde, the conversation had inevitably drifted away from how good they thought she looked. The realization that this was Sidde's introduction to Rebecca simply took precedent over her assets. Rebecca was fine with this, as the compliments had started to lose their luster anyway with each and every one also serving as a reminder of her current predicament. Besides, the new conversation topic was much better: her past successes.</p>
<p><strong>K:</strong> ...Me being teleported doesn't ring any bells?</p>
<p><strong>S:</strong> Nuh-uh. You definitely never told me about that.</p>
<p><strong>R:</strong> You didn't tell him!?</p>
<p><strong>K:</strong> Well, we haven't known each other <em>that</em> long...</p>
<p><strong>S:</strong> I'm guessing this was before teleportation started getting cheaper and...wait, don't tell me that was <em>also</em> a stripping spell.</p>
<p><strong>K:</strong> ...Yeah, it was. Rebecca does what she wants.</p>
<p><strong>S:</strong> So, uh, did you two break up or something?</p>
<p>Rebecca's face would never leave its red hue at this rate.</p>
<p><strong>R:</strong> N-No! It's not like that!! Kinni's not the only person on my hitlist!!</p>
<p><strong>K:</strong> Yeah...I mean, we're friends, I guess, but...well, we <em>were</em> coworkers, and I linked myself to her projector... never unlinked it... first time I see her off-the-clock, I'm suddenly on the other side of town naked while she's watching the thing showing me scramble around for safety. And then she did it again a few days later. And so on.</p>
<p><strong>S:</strong> I see...</p>
<p><strong>R:</strong> You forgot the best part! It was totally random~</p>
<p><strong>K:</strong> Ah, right, fucking, being naked was the easy part. Figuring out where the fuck I was every time, that was the real challenge...and don't give me that "it puts you away from people" bullshit 'Becky!</p>
<p><strong>R:</strong> Don't say that like I don't know it didn't work! My spells are work-in-progress. I tell you every single time....plus, it should be pretty obvious right now.</p>
<p>And that was yet another comment keeping Rebecca's blush as locked-in as she was.</p>
<p><strong>S:</strong> Work-in-progress...what, so you'd just get put near people anyway?</p>
<p><strong>K:</strong> Yeah, pretty much. In fact, I can't think of a single time...well, at least I was hidden usually, but yeah, behind a tree, behind a window curtain in the middle of someone's party, one time I made the mistake of crouching and it put me under a table... actually, I think the only time I was genuinely pretty far away from people was the last time, when... hey, wait a fuckin' minute, dammit 'Becky! How could I forget about that until now? Do you even know how far away I was? That was some next-level bullshit, even for you! And before I even get back you just disappear! Honestly, it's about time you showed up!! Where the hell have you been anyway!?</p>
<p><strong>R:</strong> Eh, Sidde, to fill you in, I kinda pumped up the range way too high and sent her so far away she had to get someone to teleport--</p>
<p><strong>K:</strong> <em>Excuse you</em>, I did <em><strong>not</strong></em> just "get someone" to teleport me back, I literally <em>worked for two days so I could buy one</em>. And the only thing they gave me to wear on the job was <em>a pair of shoes</em>. And I had to convince them to let me sleep there. <em>On the floor</em>. Because I had nowhere else to go! And I bet you just fucking sat on your ass and watched me do all that, because of course you would. You owe me <em>big time</em> for that one! Really, you're lucky you got me stopped with this stupid paralyze spell, or I swear...</p>
<p><strong>R:</strong> ...Kinni, please calm down, I-I'm sorry, really, I just...I don't always know exactly what's going to happen when I use these unfinished spells, and that time was...not ideal, but you were so so far away and I didn't know where you were, by the time I realized how bad it was, it was already too late... and... look, I'll...er, remind me when this wears off, and I'll make it up to you. I promise, okay?</p>
<p>Kinni sighed as they looked at each other, trying to find some understanding. Normally, just looking would tell a lot, but given they were still both stuck naked and only able to give off the same body language from when the spell had hit, it didn't really do much. At the very least, Rebecca's look of regret behind her blush appeared genuine despite what the rest of her said.</p>
<p><strong>K:</strong> ...okay, fine...</p>
<p>Rebecca's look didn't last much longer than that, though, as she realized she was basically just staring at Kinni's body for no reason, and fruitlessly tried looking away.</p>
<p><strong>R:</strong> ...</p>
<p><strong>S:</strong> ...So, uh...is there any reason why you had to disappear after that? Since, y'know, I never got to see any of this...seems like it was fun to watch, just sayin'...</p>
<p>That comment made Rebecca chuckle, mostly from pure disbelief, though the intent behind it was lost in her prideful stance.</p>
<p><strong>K:</strong> Oh, yeah, <em>hilarious</em>! Because standing here and doing literally nothing to stop you from looking at me naked isn't enough!</p>
<p><strong>S:</strong> Oh, that's rich, the only one covering something complaining about being looked at~</p>
<p><strong>R:</strong> ...Kin', I didn't mean it like that...</p>
<p><strong>K:</strong> ...</p>
<p>With no rebuttal, Kinni just let the awkward silence kick in. She had honestly forgotten that her vagina was, in fact, covered by a hand. She tried to focus and remind herself it was true, but the position she accidentally left her other hand in was much more distracting. Kinni had her arm up to get a bit of hair off her face, so she was moving her arm back down when the spell took effect--though with the minuscule distance traveled it was basically impossible to tell--and this turned the (non-)act of keeping her arm raised into a very bizarre one. The spell did not simply restrain its target like a physical object would, rather it entered the subconscious and preserved movement and position exactly as it was. This indeed meant Kinni couldn't move her arm down, but it also meant she couldn't stop trying to. Much like her tits being out, Kinni hadn't noticed this in the first few seconds, but once Rebecca prompted her completely useless "attempt" to regain modesty that seemed to last longer than it should have, she began slowly piecing it together. The rest of Kinni's fixed pose, not trapped in the midst of any real movement, just couldn't do much to remind her she was more than a face and a perpetually (un)moving arm, even now as she tried to remind herself. Though, now that her mind was on both this feeling and Sidde, she realized he must be feeling something similar. He was still "flexing", after all...</p>
<p><strong>K:</strong> ...Hey, Sidde, are you, uh...still trying to send that spell out?</p>
<p><strong>S:</strong> Hm?</p>
<p><strong>R:</strong> ...?</p>
<p><strong>K:</strong> You know, the one you directed at Rebecca but...well, we weren't quick enough...</p>
<p>He was. His whole body was tense from the act, as if he was holding a yoga pose. He had magic he was trying to let out, but nowhere for it to go. He'll, he'd blast the spell out immediately if only his wand so much as graced his skin, but the current impossibility of that made everything he continued to do pointless. These feelings would never last longer than a second normally, but now he was very familiar with them.</p>
<p><strong>S:</strong> Well...it certainly feels like it, yes...</p>
<p>Kinni just felt silly now, hearing that. Her pose was neither as show-offy as Rebecca's nor as demanding as Sidde's, and yet she complained about it anyway...the idea of being teleported so far away again was not one she wanted to entertain, sure, but she was quite literally in no position to complain about her position. At least not to them. But before she could open her mouth, Rebecca interjected.</p>
<p><strong>R:</strong> Wait, wait, wait, hold on!</p>
<p>Rebecca's tone was oddly urgent. She didn't believe any of them were going anywhere, but instinct had taken over and it was telling her she didn't want to risk losing the opportunity to ask about her spell. Because Sidde's apparent experience with the spell didn't match Rebecca's at all. In fact, it was exactly the opposite. Before the proverbial picture was taken, standing with her hands on her hips was just a natural pose Rebecca had rested into and could just as easily leave like any other time she did it. This feeling, which would only last as long as she wanted it to under normal circumstances, was what she was now stuck with. It was the feeling of deliberately making no effort to do anything but stand there. It made the fact that she wasn't doing anything about her nudity so much more embarrassing, since it really felt like her inaction was her own fault--which was very much true, if for different reasons. It was also such a natural fit that she had just assumed this was how it felt to be frozen, but now she had to find out if that was a variable.</p>
<p><strong>R:</strong> Feels like you're sending a spell out? What do you mean?</p>
<p><strong>K:</strong> ...</p>
<p><strong>S:</strong> The spell I was about to hit you with. I'm still trying to send it out. Like I'm legitimately trying. But not by choice. Your spell keeps me doing it.</p>
<p><strong>R:</strong> Okay. You're doing that. The spell's making you...do something, okay. Huh...weird. Kin', how do you feel?</p>
<p><strong>K:</strong> ...I'm still trying to cover my...self... like, I would've given up by now, since it's clearly not working, but I can't seem to...</p>
<p>That answer made Rebecca a little more envious Kinni's pose. She already had the luxury of being partially covered, but apparently she was also constantly trying to become fully covered.</p>
<p><strong>R:</strong> That's very...interesting. For me, it's the opposite. It's like I'm not doing anything...or, uh, of course none of us are, but i-it's like I can't even try to do anything. Er...well, I have tried, but it just feels like I'm standing still on purpose anyway... like, I have to remind myself that no, I'm not deciding to stand here completely...w-well... I mean, I-I didn't really think about how it would feel...when I was, uh...</p>
<p>Rebecca couldn't find a way to finish her thought without having to say something that was both humiliating and painfully obvious. She knew she was naked, they knew she was naked, she knew she made the spell, they knew this situation was her fault. She didn't really want to say those things out loud.</p>
<p><strong>K:</strong> I think I'd feel the same way if I could ignore my arm...</p>
<p><strong>S:</strong> You were already standing still, right, Rebecca?</p>
<p><strong>R:</strong> Yeah, I was. So I guess...you're being forced to try sending out magic, Kin's being forced to try covering herself... and I'm being forced to "try" standing still. Lucky me.</p>
<p><strong>S:</strong> I just hope I don't pass out or anything...I don't really feel tired from this, but that could just be the spell. There's no way doing this for so long can be good.</p>
<p><strong>K:</strong> How would passing out even work? Could you even...?</p>
<p><strong>R:</strong> Well, this spell shouldn't hinder our ability to. And I'm pretty sure we would actually unfreeze in that scenario and...well, just fall over like normal, maybe you two would do the things you've been trying to do first, but either way we'd just freeze again after waking up. At least I think that's what would happen but, well, I've been wrong before...</p>
<p>Unexpectedly, Kinni's face warped into a smile. Not the most comfortable one, but still a smile nonetheless.</p>
<p><strong>K:</strong> When this wears off, my arm's finally gonna come down...after charging it for hours, I'm gonna hit my tits so hard...</p>
<p>The mental image of Kinni slapping her boobs amused Sidde, but Rebecca saw a hole in the idea.</p>
<p><strong>R:</strong> ...That's assuming no one comes in here and moves your arm, though...I-I mean, the spell leaves us malleable by outside forces and...if we're going to be stuck for a few...<em>hours</em>, it's pretty likely that...y-y'know, someone will... come in and... w-well, we're...</p>
<p>Again, Rebecca stopped mid-thought, refusing to state the obvious. It was already understood by Sidde and Kinni, whose blushes had reappeared while she was talking. They had gotten used to being exposed amongst each other, subconsciously making the assumption it would just be them and Rebecca, but Rebecca herself had now shattered that instantly. They knew she was right, and this would not just stay between them. Someone else was going to see them nude. Kinni tried to hide her bust again--or rather, she continued trying to like she had been before, but now she really wanted to.</p>
<p><strong>K:</strong> I-I... I don't think we'll have to worry about that for...a-a while. Neither of you happened to be keeping track of the time, right?</p>
<p><strong>S:</strong> I think telling the time's going to be kind of...impossible, in our current state.</p>
<p><strong>R:</strong> I feel like I've been standing here for hours...</p>
<p><strong>S:</strong> ...I don't think it's been that long, but god, I wish.</p>
<p><strong>K:</strong> Right...</p>
<p>And with that, the conversation had circled all the way back around to the dead end that was the situation right in front of them. Silence filled the room as none of them could think of anything to say that wouldn't just be an extension of the sour note they were left with. Kinni started looking around what she could see of the room for anything that could be used to try estimating how much time had passed, with the occasional peek at the other two, mostly out of instinct but with each one being longer than the last as she wished for a new conversation to start up already (though she herself could not think of anything to say). Sidde engaged in a little self-imposed challenge, trying to appreciate looking at parts of the girls other than the privates he could still effortlessly see. Rebecca, after realizing this silence might last a while, began quietly humming some tunes to pass the time, eventually shutting her eyes so she could better focus on it. Keeping her mind in the music turned out to be a pretty effective timewaster and a much-needed distraction from the boredom and dread potent elsewhere in the room--or, at the very least, it was much more relaxing than the ups and downs of an inescapable nude discussion.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to the two positive comments, I decided to write another chapter, it ended up quite long too. Sadly I had to put less focus on embarrassment, which is part of why I stopped where I did before, but at least it was fun to explore backstory and anosognosia.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>